Fractured
by don'tgivemerubbish
Summary: Before the band formed, 2D was Stuart Pott and was in a vegetable state after Murdoc hit him with his car. This story is about that time. Follow Tessa (his best friend) as she struggles to deal with his condition. NO paula cracker in this version. Rated T only because of possible mild swearing. Tessa/2D pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: School Days (Fractured)**

Most people complain about starting at a new school, but I did't see the big deal really. I got to meet new people, try new things…But maybe it wasn't such an issue because I'd changed schools six times already. My dad had been shuffled from country to country because of his job, and while I'd loved travelling, I was so relieved to finally settle in England.

Anyway St. Wilfred's seemed pretty nice as far as first impressions went. The teachers were decent and all the other kids had been friendly. I had to wear a uniform, which I hated after being allowed to wear anything I wanted for the past few years, but otherwise everything was fine. As biology finished I tore out the room, eager to get to my art class. Art was, without a doubt, my favourite subject and the only one where I got above average marks.

Miss Oliver introduced me to the class, thankfully sparing the "tell us something interesting about you" rubbish and told me to take a seat next to Stuart. I raised my eyebrows at the blue head she'd indicated.

"So we have to wear uniforms, but we can dye our hair any colour we want?" I drily asked as I slid into my seat, my bag hitting the floor with a thunk.

"Erm, it's actually naturally this colour," Stuart mumbled back.

"Really? I should've figured, you could never get a colour that brilliant artificially," I tried to backtrack quickly. "By the way mine's natural too," I replied with a wink indicating my mousy-brown hair.

Stuart laughed and I think it was that exact moment that we became friends. At sixteen I thought most people would have their own set cliques and not want any extra additions, but Stu and his friends weren't particularly close. 'Just some guys to have a smoke with, maybe play a game of football' as he put it. So we spent almost all of our time at school together. Then I started visiting his him at home to mess around with all his keyboards and he came over to my place to watch movies. We became best friends. As we got older I started to think that maybe we'd become more…if those times I caught him staring at me meant anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- The accident**

It happened one morning in the holidays. School was permanently over and I was enjoying some freedom before I had to move for university. Poor Stu was still working at Uncle Norm's Organ Emporium and I was actually on my way over to keep him company when I got the phone call.

Rachel Pot's number flashed on my phone screen but all I heard was gasping and sobbing when I answered.

"Tessa, you've-you've got to get to the h-h-h-hospital," she choked out, "Stu's been in an accident."

My chest seized up. Air couldn't reach my lungs. Blood pounded through my head. I stumbled to my car and had to grasp the handle for support while I leant there, gasping. It felt like I was moving through water, and when I got inside it took at least five tries for my shaking hands to turn the key. The drive only took ten minutes according to my dashboard but to me it lasted a year. I don't remember most of it, just that it was long. My frantic babbling at reception must have made some sort of sense because a nurse led me to Stu's room.

"No," was all I could breathe out as I took in the scene. Stu's pale face emerged from a tangle of wires and beeping filled the room, making it feel claustrophobic.

"No, No, No," I continually whispered to myself, shaking my head. It couldn't be real. Bandages wrapped around his entire body and the bare skin peeking through was stained with bruises.

David watched Stu with a deadpan face while he held a still hysterically sobbing Rachel. I moved my mouth silently, trying to talk to them. It was too much. As I struggled to take deep breaths the chemical tang of the hospital air only made it worse. My vision went black.

xxx

When I came to all I could repeat was "His eye is gone… he's missing a FRICKING eye. Oh, Oh my gosh. His eye…"

"Hey, it's okay Tess," David tried to calm me down, "he hasn't lost his eye. The iris is just filled with blood making it look black. The doctor says he'll still be able to see normally…"

Relief swelled inside my heart.

"…if he comes out of that vegetable state…"

And my chest was ripped open, set alight, destroyed. My best friend might not be able to talk or laugh or walk again. He won't get that focused look while he plays his keyboard that I love so much. There will be no-one to have petty arguments over which the best horror flick is with… I wanted to cry. I wanted to scream and lie on the floor kicking, have an epic tantrum. But I didn't. I just numbly nodded at David.

Xxx

David lead Rachel down to the canteen, trying to get her moving and eating. I lowered my shaking body into the chair next to Stu and took his hand. For a while I just sat there. "Stu I'm so sorry. Me and your parents, we're not gonna leave your side…" I started off strong but then my voice dropped to a whisper, trying to get my emotions under control. "Please Stu, please get better soon. I can't… I don't… Stu, you know I love you right?" and that was it. After that I sat there with tears silently running down my face. I waited until I was home, with my face pressed into a pillow before the wailing started. Before I began to scream and thrash about before falling into a fitful sleep.


End file.
